starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Starcraft 2 Parasite Wiki
;3` The Parasite Arcade map has been in development since 2016 by Smith. It often ranks on the first page of most played arcade maps. Unfortunately there's so much content that it's hard for new players to learn. This wiki page will help the community grow, by explaining the game mechanics in detail. Overview A space station with 12 crew is stranded near an empty moon by a cosmic burst, when one crew member becomes infected by an alien parasite. The remaining 11 humans must find the alien host before it spreads the infection to other crew, station systems, and the moon below. Roles There are 8 roles. Each crew member is assigned one at random, which gives them specific responsibilities aboard the space station. 3 players will start as Security Guards and 3 as Deep Space Miners. All other roles are just one player. Security Guard aka SG The Security Guard's job is to keep the crew safe. This involves killing the Alien. This role should be the one actively seeking out the Alien. Bonuses: The Stimpack item has increased effectiveness on Security Guards and each Security Guard starts the game with one. Security guards gain double the reward for killing Alien Minions, as well as clearing infested Life Support Modules. They have extra base health and armor, and gain bonuses to their health as the Station Security is upgraded. They also gain bonus periodic income when they kill either the Alien Host, or Alien Spawns. Along with the Chief Intelligence Officer, when upgrading Station Security, and extra bonus is provided. Alien Effects: If the Security Guard is an Alien, every Alien Minion it kills in Human Form will give Evolution points to the Alien Host. Deep Space Miner aka DSM The Miner's job is to mine minerals for the crew to increase everyone's periodic income. Mining is performed by getting a ship from Floor 1 - Cargo, undocking, and mining the minerals that float around the sector. Undocking clearance is granted at the 5 minute mark. To mine, just right click/interact with a mineral cluster. Small Mineral Clusters are worth 1, Large Mineral Clusters are worth 2. Every 60 Clusters mined will increase the crew's income by 1. But watch out for the mines that also float around. Each mineral cluster mined will reward with 10 Mining Solarite is much more efficient but is only found on the moon. Solarite begins in a Crystal. Mine the crystal by powering an SCV exo-suit and gathering from it. Then take it to the ship. Leave for the Station (Preferably when you have multiple Solarite Shards, 4 will generally do). When docked, carry the Solarite Shards over to the Jorium Refinery Model. (It looks like its crushing a lot of Solarite already). Bonuses: The Thermite Charge Item has increased effectiveness when used by Miners and each Miner starts the game with one. Miners gain double the reward for mining mineral clusters. They also gain double the progress towards increasing the crew income level when mining clusters. Miners gain bonus income for successfully refining Solarite, in addition to the normal boost. Alien Effects: If the Deep Space Miner is an Alien, every Mineral Cluster mined will give Evolution points to the Alien Host. Chief Medical Officer aka Doc, CMed, CMedO, or medical CMed has four responsibilities. Open the door on level 3 to kill the animals, research the aliens in the pens on level 3, and research the autodoc and bloodtester on level 4. All are very beneficial. Alien Effects: Can easily release pens and infect zoo because their job is to be there. Upgrading auto docs will infect anyone using one. Upgrading the blood tester will reduce it's accuracy to 10%. Captain aka Cap Cap will typically stay on level 7 alone to control and pilot the station and coordinate cleansing the alien threat. Cap can pick targets for auto-defense turrets to shoot. Cap can move the station, heal it, and attack anything nearby in space. Cap can activate various station functions depending on firmware level. The firmware 1 unlocks scanning for crew. Security upgrades allows station lock-down closing all doors. Firmware 2 permits scanning for aliens. Firmware 3 allows decontaminating the ventilation shafts. Firmware 4 allows activating drop-pods for quick transit to the moon. Firmware 5 allows station self-destruct in coordination with engineer, use with extreme caution. Engineer aka Engi or CEO Engi is responsible for upgrading and defending the station's core reactor and power generator on the reactor level 0. Engi should place turrets around the whole reactor level to defend. Alien Effects: Each level of the reactor will give a different bonus. Chief Mechanical Officer aka CMech, CMechO, Mech, Major CMech upgrades the mech codes and armory on level 6. The first Alpha Codes activate SCV's which is needed for dsm's to mine solarite. After fully upgrading the mech codes, cmech will typically pilot an Atlas and destroy any powerful aliens with extreme prejudice. Cmech can take an Atlas to the moon via the level 2 warp chamber, although there's a second Atlas on the moon as well. Chief Weapons Officer aka CWO Or Sargent CWO is responsible for upgrading station weapons and the weapon upgrade terminal, and gives a bonus for each, along with CIO. Each station weapons upgrade unlocks more purchasable options from weapon racks, and later upgrades improve station capability. CWO also brings the weapon upgrade station online, where weapon damage can be increased. Chief Intelligence Officer aka CIO Or Lieutenant CIO mainly watches cameras on level 6 at the security mainframe along with others. The CIO gives bonuses by upgrading station security and firmware, along with SG's and Captain respectively. They will coordinate strategies along with the captain. CIO also has access to security doors that have an accessible panel. CIO may also Upgrade anything from diffrent Roles, Receiving their bonuses. Alien Tips * Evolving on a ship in space blows it up and you die. * Act human as long as possible to buy alien upgrades, and mislead the crew. * Know the vents and conduit hatches to move quickly, infecting parts of the ship and escaping. * Destroy security module in vents near each exit before infesting the life support, so turrets won't attack. Evolutions The first evo is raptor (zergling), which costs 600 evo-points. It allows the alien to lay eggs which increase the rate evo-points are generated. The Q skill increases move/attack speed. Afterwards the alien chooses between roach or hydra, at the cost of 1350 evo-points. Roach Strong armor and melee attack. The Q skill regenerates armor and increases move/attack speed. The W skill reduces enemy armor and does damage over time. Evolves into Fire Beetle then Worm. Hydra Ranged attack. The Q skill increases move/attack speed. The W skill reduces enemy move speed. Evolves into Dehaka for unlimited stealth. Minions These spawn from creep tumors and infected life supports and can evolve into more dangerous Minions. Feederling Spawns by creep tumors and Infected life supports Slow movement speed but can become a creep tumor Creeper Spawns by creep tumors and infected life supports Zergling Raptor Eggs "F" ability once evolved to zergling. Eggs passively generate evo points. Eggs can morph into a viral parasite. Virals are not targeted by station turrets and can infest, silent infest, or create a creep tumor to generate minions. Eggs can also morph into a drone to build a hatchery. The hatchery is able to spawn different minions on command, depending on the host's evo level. Final evo unlocks ultralisk spawns. Items Items are stored in your inventory, and can be used by clicking on them and/or clicking an area. Most can be bought from shops or found in crates, but a select few can only be found/bought. [The following list is of shops] Medical Supplies Stimpac Grants bonus attack/move speed. Extra for security guards. Insta Med Instantly heal about half health Restoration Fully restore health over ~10 seconds Oxygen Tank Restore half of your oxygen (the number in the top right, next to credits) Gadget Shop Sentry Turret Attacks anything that moves. Rotates while active. Left click to deactivate, it then won't rotate or attack. Exterminator Turret Uses flame attacks but only on aliens. Cannot be deactivated. Will not attack known aliens who are in human form. Janitor Mop Unlimited uses. Cleans up fire, debris, creep, and corpses with enough uses. General Power Cell Use to power up a mech by 50 energy (cmech gets 100 energy instead). Repair Use to repair any mechanical thing. Explosives Depot Thermite Small explosion good for destroying rocks/doors/turrets. Explodes 3 seconds after placed. Can be used to blow up gas tanks in hallways of station for a massive explosion; watch out for this on level 2 immediately after the game begins, since dsm's start with thermite. Remote Mine A larger explosion than thermite. Once placed, left click to explode. AIED A massive walking bomb that can be controlled for ~5 seconds. Weapon Rack Gauss Gun Starting weapon. Has good range but limited damage. Cheap to upgrade. Shot Gun Does massive damage at point blank range. Good for kiteing enemies: attack, run, attack, run. (Best early gun imo) Reconnaissance Sniper Does good damage at massive range. When fully upgraded, increases sight radius. Only weapon that can fire while stealthed. Incinerator Short range, basic damage, good for AoE on weak alien minions. concludes the list of shops Station Aspects, Equipment, and Player Abilities Ships Located in the hanger on level 1 the star cruisers are equipped to mine and can be flown in to space after 5:00 minutes. They can land on the moon and back on the station at will. They take damage when energy is drained. Ships will explode when flown into the blackness on the left side of space. Warp-pad The warp pad is $6500 and once purchased can be toggled on/off from station or moon independently. Both station and moon warp must be on for it to function. Specimen Research Usually the first doc purchase. This disables releasing the pens and increases the cost of evo for alien. If purchased by alien, it decreases the cost. Autodoc Station These are on floors 1,2,4 and moon. They heal and remove Bloodtester On floor 4, tests for alien DNA and announces results. 75% accuracy, so it's possible for an alien to show as human, but not for a human to show as alien. Doc purchase makes it 90%. Alien doc purchase makes it 10%. Weapons Levels Weapon Upgrade Terminal Weapons Security Level 3: Auto-target people who are caught transforming between alien and human. Level 4: Detect stealth Firmware Mechs Armory Gene Modifier Psion-talents Station Floors and Vents There are 8 main floors, with levels 1-7 being general floors, and a reactor level. Each floor connects to the adjacent floors through an elevator, with levels 1 and 7 connecting to the reactor. Each floor also has multiple aspects with unique characteristics. Floors are connected by two vent systems, one for even floors and one for odd. Floor 1 - Cargo Bay On floor 1, you have access to space, by flying ships, which become available to fly at the 5 minute mark. There will be an Explosives Depot and an Autodoc. Power Armor and mechs can be found too. Floor 1 is very large, being one big room, and contains all 4 shops. Floor 2 - Crew Quarters On floor 2, there is the Marshall's Office, which contains an Autodoc (non-portable) and Power Armor. It contains all 4 shops with an additional general store and two extra medical stores. Floor two is broken into segments with the warp pad near the top, the elevators on opposite corners, the marshalls office on the right and the life support module on the left. Floor 3 - Biosphere On floor 3, there are pens, which contain aliens that can be researched to slow down the aliens evolution, or released to give aliens minions and cancel research. Like most all floors, it has a general store and a medical store near the pens. There is also a biosphere (usually called the zoo) which contains animals, a gadget store, and a life support module in the bottom right. Animals provide no bonus for humans other then denying the alien benefits but killing them as alien by attacking them, infesting them, or killing them with minions. Different animals give different minions, with the highest priority male ursadaks which spawn an ultralisk just above female ultradaks which spawn a breeder. Sheep spawn 2 broodlings Lyotes spawn a zergling Male Karaks spawn a zergling Crab-beetles spawn a raptor Tastelopes and artosilopes spawn a hydralisk Ursadak calves spawn a roach Female ursadaks spawn a breeder Male ursadaks spawn an ultralisk Floor 4 - Medical Bay On floor 4, portable auto-docs can be researched. The top left room is is a very popular room, with a conduit hatch, two medical stores, the second auto-doc, and the life support module. The blood tester is located here, in the top right room which aslo contains a general store and the other conduit hatch. Below the elevator to five, there is a room with the vent entrance, a gadget store, and an explosives store. Floor 5 - Weapons Lab On floor 5, there are two rooms. The uppermost room contains the vent entrance, life support module, and both the gadget and general store. It also contains an upgrade terminal in the very top for station weapons. A conduit hatch connects the top room to the bottom. On the bottom area there is the first weapon upgrade system and both an explosives shop and a medical store. Neither room has turrets (like most of the rooms other then the cargo bay, warp pad, captains room, and reactor). Floor 6 - Network Mainframe On floor 6 is located the Mech-factory (more info on mechs and the factory on a seperate part of the wiki) along with an armory (facsimile) and the aforementioned network mainframe, the main part of the floor. It contains vision to all of the cameras (of which are alive, or in the case of the moon, activated) as well as firmware and security upgrades. The general, medical, and gadget shop are located here. Floor 7 - Bridge On floor 7, there are no shops. There is a beacon (the wheel) which is used to control the station, and two panels used for controlling the security turrets and firmware abilities, respectively. Floor 0 - Reactor On floor 0 (commonly called the reactor) has all four shops, a power core reactor that gives the station power, and a terminal in the very top to upgrade the stations core. The self -estruct sequence can be activated and deactivated here and the power links are able to be switched off. Oxygen can be turned off and the reactor can be reached by both vents, as well as floor 7 and 1 Even and Odd Vents The vents contain winding paths to the different floors, essentially being a faster way to travel. In the vents are a radiation stabalizer (one in each) a security module (one for every floor) which deactivates all cameras and turrets in a floor when it is destroyed, and a path to the other vent (one in each, leading to eachother) Moon On the moon, all 4 shops, the 2nd and last armory, the 2nd and last weapon upgrade station, and solarite to be mined by SCV mechs. Infesting the moon reduces alien npc spawns on the station due to unit limit. Aliens should infest the moon only when necessary. Some rooms in the back of the moon base are rigged to explode upon entry. Community There have been multiple developments by the community. Battle.net forums There have been multiple threads on the battle.net StarCraft 2 forums. YouTube There have been multiple channels on YouTube who have created PARASITE - TEST videos. TTorTsldTdlo: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0bqPzlbGyF4_qwOVOeDcdQ Shaneman: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8Fm4FXORyFUtUQonGVu2WQ FlameArrow57: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7XtsTLD0ZujPE3QSZbxEhA Discord There are two main Discord channels. Discord.gg/AaxnGZc In Development -Mind Aliens -Gene Modifier -Psion talents -Nuke, from station weapons 5 -Body alien forms, bat (tier 3), crab (tier 4, from bat), leviathan (tier 5, from crab), queen aliens (tier 4 and 5, originating from xenomorph), xenodon aliens (tier 4 and 5, originating from beetle), cerebrate (tier 4, from xenomorph), overmind (tier 5, from cerebrate) -Lightsaber, a tier 5 weapon -Alien consumption of bodies -Testing bodies for DNA -More ships -Space minions -Role activities -Overlords that carry minions from moon to station Extra By typing "handles", you'll see everyone's battle-tag along with their crew member name. You can find tier 1 and 2 weapons in various places, such as in ships, or in vents. Secrets and Trivia There is one item in the game that has an extremely low drop chance from crates, called ???. If it is in your inventory when you die, you will respawn. Smith has access to commands that only he can use. One is "-test ?", which spawns the ??? item. Another is "-test mind alien", which spawns a Malevolent. The Malevolent can use a laser ability. He also can use "-test lightsaber", which spawns a lightsaber. History The map name is PARASITE - TEST while it's still in development. See battle.net threads 1 through 6: https://us.battle.net/forums/en/sc2/topic/20757496707 Old wiki: http://p-a-r-a-s-i-t-e.wikia.com/wiki/P_A_R_A_S_I_T_E_Wiki 0.153 0.152 0.151 (Editor-Add patch notes) Authors Jakl and dedicated fans & players from the community.